


Schêsjia, brisa del Sur

by HopeFic



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la cortina de denso humo de la destrucción, solamente hay seres vivos. ¿Realmente elegimos nuestra causa?¿Nuestro bando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

Le seguía con la mirada. No sé le iba a escapar, aún teniendo la ventaja de ir a caballo y ella, no. Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y se puso frente a él, apuntó al caballo y acertó.

La montura cayó estrepitosamente sin embargo el jinete había saltado antes y le embestía con la espada. Esquivó algunos de sus golpes mientras buscaba a tientas el puñal que tenía en el cinturón. Cuando casi lo tocaba, el guerrero cortó la cinta y le dio una patada, dejándola desarmada y con el filo de su arma en el cuello.

-¡Qué pena que seas un siervo de Sauron y tengas tanta arte en la lucha!-le gritó el hombre al tiempo que se agachaba para quitarle la capucha y la tela, pues sólo los ojos pintados de negro estaban desnudos.- ¡Quiero ver tu cara al morir, maldito haradrim!

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, no quería morir pero no mostraría piedad cuando había abatido a tantos de los suyos.

-¡Una mujer!-dijo visiblemente sorprendido. Dudó, en cuclillas frente a ella, y con la espada aún amenazante. Recogió el cinturón de la chica y lo usó para maniatarla.-No puedo matar a una mujer-susurró.

Ella quiso gritarle que eso daba igual sin embargo para su conveniencia era mejor permanecer en silencio.

Ya la batalla había finalizado, el ejército de los Muertos había aniquilado a orcos, las gentes del Harad, Rhûn y demás fuerzas del mal.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Éomer?-le preguntó un hombre y reparó en la presa.- ¿Por qué sigue con vida es…? ¡Vaya, una mujer!

-Sí y la pienso llevar al campamento-a continuación clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en la oscura mirada de la joven, que se vio sacudida por la fuerza de aquel mirar-Me contarás bastante sobre los planes del enemigo.

-No sirve de nada, ni siquiera creo que te entienda-le comentó aquel humano antes de retirarse hacia el campamento a donde por otro lado se dirigían ellos.

El tal Éomer la dejó allí largo tiempo, sentada en el suelo y atada.

En el momento que regresó sus ojos estaban rojos y en su rostro reinaba la pena.

Se sentó cerca de ella en el suelo, sin mirarla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La chica no sabía que hacer, así que permaneció en la misma postura.

-¿Por qué servís al mal?-preguntó de repente, con un renovado fulgor en los ojos.

Ella bajó la mirada, recorriendo sus manos, dudando en contestar. El hombre lo entendió como que quería que la desatara y con un pequeño puñal así lo hizo.

La chica no se esperaba esa reacción y lo miró sorprendida. Ambos se observaron largo rato hasta que el hombre se levantó, murmurando:

-Helhar tenía razón, quizás no entiende mi idioma.

-Sí que lo entiendo, señor rohir-pronunció cuidadosamente con su exótico acento.

Éste se giró y se sentó en una silla cercana.

-No sé porque servimos al mal, creo que sólo intentamos sobrevivir. No sois los únicos que pasáis hambre o temor y en el Harad la tierra no es tan fértil como la vuestra, ni el agua abundante. Conseguimos perdurar gracias a nuestra alianza con Sauron.

-Pero matáis a otros hombres, a amigos míos, a mis seres queridos…-Éomer se levantó crispado y agarró a la chica por la casaca, levantándola del suelo.

-No matamos por placer-dijo con dificultad mientras el hombre iba retirando la fuerza.-No venimos a la guerra porque lo deseemos. Yo también he perdido a todos los que amaba y por eso tuve que pelear.-una lágrima solitaria brotó de sus profundos ojos negros al recordar a su familia perdida-No quiero morir…-gimió, dejándose caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo saber si no me estáis mintiendo?-cuestionó el rohir aunque se encontraba convencido de la verdad de las palabras de la mujer.

-No os puedo pedir que me creáis, únicamente puedo rogar por vuestra clemencia…-titubeó-aunque para nada me vale ya estar viva-la fuerza de sus sollozos se renovaron, tapándose la cara con sus manos a la vez que su largo pelo negro lleno de dorados abalorios caía a los lados.

Él también se sentía conmocionado y perdido, acababa de perder a su tío, su rey, y su hermana estaba mal herida. Sintió verdadera compasión por la joven y se aproximó a ella, rodeándola con los brazos por un impulso.

Cuando el llanto aminoró:

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?-preguntó con cautela.

“Le podría haber acuchillado, ha bajado la guardia” pensaba la chica, completamente anonadada por el joven. No tenía nada que perder.

-Mi nombre es Schêsjia de las Tierras del Sur.

-Yo soy Éomer, tercer Mariscal…-su voz se perdió en un murmullo apenas audible y Schêsjia le miró curiosa.-Supongo que ahora soy el Rey de Rohan-comentó sin tono al tiempo que la chica abría los ojos como platos.

-Aunque creáis lo contrario, nuestro pueblo cuenta historias de los Reyes del Oeste y no siempre están cargadas de odio o envidia, la mayoría nos fascinan y nos describen lugares hermosos. Mi padre me contó que una vez mi abuelo fue cautivo de las gentes de Rohan y que contempló montañas heladas unidas a inmensas praderas de pastos donde correteaban un sin fin de caballos-la chica intentó buscar el término-Tenían un nombre especial…

-Los mearas-le desveló Éomer con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué fue de vuestro abuelo?

-En ese tiempo vuestro pueblo vivió una revuelta de los salvajes de las montañas, los  dunlendinos, y pudo escapar y llegar hasta…-su rostro se ensombreció y bajó la mirada.

-¿Al Harad?

-No, a Mordor-contestó tristemente la mujer del este. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados como estaban. Él la acercó algo más a su pecho y ella emitió un quejido.

-Perdón, no quería incomodaros-se disculpó el rohir alejando sus brazos de la mujer.

-No…, no me incomodabais-dijo avergonzada-Es vuestra armadura que…

Éomer sonrió y se quitó la coraza de metal rígida y la cota de malla, quedándose únicamente con la casaca y las protecciones de las piernas.

La chica hizo lo propio, deshaciéndose de los protectores de brazos y tronco que tenía bajo la tela de su uniforme negro y carmesí. Mucho más cómodos y azorados, volvieron a sentarse cercanos.

-¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?-logró articular lo más suavemente posible.

-No lo sé. Debería entregaros al Rey para que decidiese sin embargo ahora yo ostento ese cargo-miró a Schêsjia largo y tendido, produciendo el rubor en su morena piel y el descenso de sus ojos negros.

-Puedo…ser…vuestra esclava-pronunció con dificultad.

-¿Eso será una broma?-preguntó el de dorados cabellos, levantando el rostro de la joven con sus dedos. Cuando vio la honesta respuesta en su mirada, acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de la sureña.-Ningún hombre ni mujer debe perder su libertad, es un derecho que le pertenece. Y yo creo que os merecéis, como todos, una oportunidad.

La sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Schêsjia que no reprimió el gran impulso de abalanzarse sobre el rohir y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias-musitó feliz mientras el cuerpo de Éomer, poco acostumbrado a muestras de afecto, temblaba con el contacto de sus pieles. Sin saber que hacer, se limitó a pasar su mano por la espalda de la muchacha y su pelo, quedándose enganchado con uno de sus abalorios.

-Lo siento-musitó cohibido al tiempo que la chica se reincorporaba y sacaba la mano del guerrero de entre sus cabellos, sonriendo.

-Digamos que necesito un baño-comentó sonriente- y domar esta maraña de pelo.

Éomer la contempló divertido y miró su  propio cabello que se le pegaba a la cara.

-Creo que no sois la única.

Una hora antes se encontraba completamente deprimido y perdido y aquella mujer le había logrado hacer reír y tocar su corazón con su historia. Se sintió algo culpable por estar bien aunque de poco valía su pena: no resucitaría a su tío ni curaría a su hermana. Debía tener fe y esperanza. Eso lo unía a Schêsjia, las ganas de vivir y de tener un nuevo comienzo.

-En Rohan hay hermosos lagos de agua dulce donde nadar…-esperó la reacción de la joven, que se había dedicado a quitar los dorados adornos de su pelo y que había concluido su función.-Podríais contemplar las praderas y la nieve, si lo deseáis…

-¿Visitar vuestra Tierra?-la joven no salía de su asombro.

-No, mi señora-el rohir observó la desilusión de su acompañante y atrajo su atención- Vivir en ella.

De los ojos de la mujer volvieron a brotar lágrimas, una tras otra de forma incesante.

-Yo no merezco vuestra inmensa bondad-articuló.

-Interpretaré eso como un sí-resolvió el varón y rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos a Schêsjia, compartiendo su alegría y disfrutando la sensación de calidez que le ofrecía ese otro cuerpo, totalmente desconocido.

 

-Hasta en la más absoluta oscuridad la luz puede rozarme-hablaba sola, cuando Éomer volvió de la fortaleza de Minas Tirith. La mujer que se encontró era totalmente diferente a la que había dejado allí. Se había acicalado y sus ropas de guerra desprovistas de coberturas le iban largas. Mas lo verdaderamente impactante era como su rostro había cambiado, no se había fijado hasta ese momento en lo bella que era, rompiendo con los tópicos que contaban que las muchachas del este eran iguales que las de Umbar: grandes y salvajes. Schêsjia poseía una hermosura exótica: piel tostada, ojos profundos y ligeramente almendrados, negros como el carbón y pintados del mismo color a su vez; costumbre de su tierra; el pelo azabache y tenuemente ondulado, los labios carnosos y armoniosos y, ahora que el ropaje se lo dejaba entrever, un cuerpo de formas redondeadas y de movimientos felinos.

-¡Buenas noches, mi buen señor!-la chica le hizo una reverencia.

-Ummm, no hagáis esas cosas por favor-contestó avergonzado, invitando a la mujer a erguirse.

-Lo que deseéis-sonrió. Además de bonita, educada y complaciente, pensó.

-Tengo que deciros algo.

-Os escucho.

-Aún no hemos derrotado a Sauron y vamos a ir a Mordor a retarle-la chica le miró aterrorizada-Así que, os deberéis quedar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Perdón, ¿a qué os referís?

-Ese lugar es horrible, creedme, he estado allí. Dentro hay miles de orcos, trolls y uruks, sin contar a esas terribles criaturas-la voz le vibraba de miedo-Los Nazgûls.

-Debo hacerlo, Schêsjia-el nombre lo pronunció con cuidado, no teniendo claro el matiz. Eso sirvió para que la joven perdiese la faz temerosa y esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo que es vuestro deber-recapacitó, atendiendo a las dos brillantes esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Éomer.

-Tenemos la obligación de luchar si queremos que este mundo perdure, que los seres de la Tierra Media vivan en paz,…Por eso marcho y os dejo aquí, si precisáis de algo pedídselo a Ergsel o Hamyé, se quedaran de guardia y tienen instrucciones.

-De acuerdo-el hombre tomó su yelmo-Cuidaos, por favor.

-Hacedlo vos también. ¡Hasta pronto!

Y así se fue hasta aquel destino incierto frente a las puertas negras de Bara-dûr.

-Os esperaré…-murmuró Schêsjia en la puerta de la tienda cuando los soldados apenas eran una humareda en la distancia.


	2. Dos

La gran explosión le dio la confirmación a todos sus temores.

-Es la ira de Sauron-musitó entre lágrimas. Los pocos soldados que quedaban en los Campos de Pelennor parecían compartir ese pensamiento. Sus caras rebosaban pesar y confusión.

Schêsjia se internó en la tienda que había sido su hogar desde su captura, jamás pensó en aquel momento lo que ocurriría después. No estaba presa de una forma normal, según los guardianes (bastante parlanchines y amistosos), estaba bajo la potestad del rey. No podía fugarse mas tampoco lo deseaba. Ansiaba la vuelta del hombre corpulento, de cabellos rubios, piel clara y ojos verdes como flor que añora al rocío. Y ahora…

-Ahora todo ha acabado-dijo en voz alta, sentándose en la porción de suelo donde se habían abrazado. Extrañamente sentía mucha pena por él, se negaba a aceptar que habría muerto ya y que todas esas ilusiones de una nueva vida bajo su amparo en Rohan, se habían extinguido.

La noche cayó tan negra como el día siguiente. La mujer del sur seguía recluida en su hogar de tela, sin saber que hacer. No comía, no bebía, no estiraba las piernas,…Aguardaba su destino recostada.

Sólo el gran tropel que hizo temblar el suelo alimentó lo bastante su curiosidad para salir y admirar el regreso del ejército de los hombres, el hecho evidente del final de Sauron.

Minas Tirith se vació, toda la población salía al encuentro de los soldados en la llanura. Schêsjia corrió, intentando distinguir entre todos al Rey de Rohan. Mas muchos pasaban y no alcanzaba a ver su faz. Un nudo apareció en su garganta y el aire daba la impresión de reducirse.

-¿Buscáis a alguien?-a su espalda encontró lo que tanto anhelaba aunque su cuerpo reaccionase únicamente para girarse y quedarse quieto.- ¿Os encontráis bien, Schêsjia?-cuestionó con preocupación y acercándose a ella.

-Me encuentro…yo estoy…-las piernas se le doblaban y Éomer la sostuvo-Muy bien-La joven se acurrucó contra el peto de la armadura y se tranquilizó.

-Ya todo lo malo terminó, mi señora-la animó para luego ir hacia la tienda en el transcurso del relato de la última hazaña de los hombres contra el Nigromante.

Durmieron como las veces anteriores, cada uno a un lado de la tienda. La mujer en el lecho cómodo de paja y lino, y el joven cerca de la puerta con su capa de viaje y algo que le sirviese de almohada.

La chica no pudo conciliar el sueño, se limitó a velar durante toda la noche los de Éomer, sintiéndose dichosa de tenerlo de vuelta.

No pudo asistir a la coronación del nuevo Rey de Góndor, la gente la miraba mal y algunos la insultaban a pesar de ir cerca del Rey de La Marca. No habían ni llegado al segundo nivel de la fortaleza blanca y la mujer le pidió permiso a Éomer para regresar al campamento. Él, lleno de rabia por la actitud de los demás, no quiso retenerla frente a su voluntad y la dejó ir, escoltada por los que fueron sus vigilantes en su ausencia.

-Relajaos, amigo Éomer. Los rencores no se olvidan tan rápido-le advirtió Gimli, el enano, espectador de primera mano.

El rohir realizó un gesto de asentimiento y prosiguió su marcha. Durante muchos años los haradrim encarnaban la figura de los humanos traidores junto a los demás hombres del este. Ellos no conocían de la naturaleza real de aquella mujer.

No cabía un alfiler en Minas Tirith, la coronación de Aragorn fue tranquila y llena de ilusiones tanto por parte de los gobernantes como del pueblo.

Éomer se disculpó ante el ahora Rey de Góndor y abandonó la fiesta que tenía lugar. Antes de comenzar a descender observó a su hermana del brazo de Faramir II, el capitán de la guardia de Ithilien. Tenía fama de buen hombre y más le valía sino quería sufrir su ira. Sonrió al ver a su hermana recuperada y tan feliz.

En completa soledad regresó al campamento apostado fuera de la ciudadela. Salvo algunos soldados, estaba desierto. No tuvo que buscar su tienda ya que era la única donde la luz tintineaba.

Schêsjia escuchó unos pasos acercarse y agarró su puñal, que tenía bajo la almohada. Sigilosamente se situó a la derecha de la entrada.

Éomer se exaltó por el silencio para recapacitar y valorar la idea de que quizás se había quedado dormida con el candil encendido. Prosiguió su camino, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. Levantó la tela de la tienda y se encontró con un puñal que iba a su cuello como un acto reflejo neutralizo el arma y tiró al suelo a su agresor, aprisionándolo con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

-Lo siento, no sabia que erais vos-dijo la muchacha jadeando. El rey de La Marca se encontraba encima de ella, inmovilizándole los brazos con sus manos, tan cerca que su largo pelo rizado rozaba la cara de Schêsjia. Vio como en sus ojos verdes navegaba el deseo y se sintió embriagada por esa mirada, el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma. Se le había caído el manto al saltar encima de ella y le había desgarrado la camisa sin querer.

Solamente podía ver sus labios incitándole a besarlos, estaba a su completa merced: quieta bajo él.

-Perdón…-tragó saliva y la soltó. Se sentía completamente turbado.

-Yo no debí….-ella creía que la iba a besar y de repente la dejó libre.

-No importa, Schêsjia, no os preocupéis.

-No esperaba que regresarais tan pronto-comentó la mujer.

-La fiesta no era de mi agrado y ya había cumplido mis funciones-contestó el caballero sin tener contacto con los ojos azabaches de la haradrim. En el momento que lo hizo consiguió las respuestas a todos los dilemas que se había planteado mientras cabalgaban hacia Mordor. Había regresado porque estaba preocupado y por…

-¡Qué diablos!-Schêsjia dio un respingo ante la interjección de su acompañante que se acercaba a ella y le decía casi en sus mismos labios-Os extrañaba.

La mujer acarició la melena del rohir, mirándole fijamente.

-Yo también.

Y esas sencillas palabras fueron el permiso para que sus bocas se unieran en un beso largo y húmedo, disfrutado como una delicia. Los labios de Schêsjia abandonaron los de Éomer para dibujar con sus besos un camino que subía a su oreja, descendía por su cuello y llegaba a su pecho, despojándole de los tres únicos botones que perduraban en la casaca del guerrero.

-¿De qué os reís?-cuestionó el hombre curioso y maravillado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella posó su mano en la de él y sonrió a su vez: sus pieles parecían ser completamente opuestas: el blanco del rohir contrastaba con el extraño color de la piel de la sureña, tostada y aceitunada.

Atrapó con cuidado la mano de la mujer y con la otra en su espalda, la recostó, permitiéndose esta vez ser él el que regalaba caricias cada vez más íntimas a la mujer que lo tenía hipnotizado.

Se tomaron bastante tiempo, turnándose de cuando en cuando, hasta quedar completamente desnudos el uno en los brazos del otro. Era imposible no perder la razón ante Schêsjia, deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel y las sugerentes formas de su silueta.

El deseo se adueñaba de sus actos y la mujer gemía bajo Éomer. Sus miradas abrasaban y cuando al fin se unieron, comenzando aquella danza ancestral, no dejaron de mirarse, como queriendo cerciorarse de que lo que sucedía era real.

La rudeza se incrementaba al igual que los jadeos. Ambos se abrazaban con fuerza como queriendo llegar más dentro. Tocaron el cielo con las manos, incapaces casi de respirar. Así, cuando sus cuerpos se relajaron, se quedaron. Éomer le robó otro beso a la mujer del sur y ella le regaló uno en la frente. El hombre se tumbó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos. No sabían que decir, parecían embrujados por algún tipo de hechizo. Simplemente se observaban en silencio, alternando algunas caricias de índole más dulce que los llevaron a caer dormidos.

La mañana les encontró en la misma postura. En mitad de la noche, Éomer había cogido una manta para cubrirse, pues la piel de Schêsjia empezaba a enfriarse.

Quiso quedarse allí hasta verla despertar mas debían partir ese mismo día y cuanto más temprano lo hiciesen antes llegarían a Rohan y ahora realmente, se sentía lleno de energía para enseñarle su país a la hermosa mujer con la que compartía lecho.

-Schêsjia-susurró en su oído, provocándole cosquillas y que entreabriese los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Pueden acaso los sueños despertarme del letargo?-pronunció cadenciosa, llevando la mano a la barba del jinete.

-Deben tener esa potestad ya que son capaces de dejar que mis ojos admiren tanta belleza y no hayan cegado-dijo cogiéndole la mano y depositando un beso en ella.-Debemos prepararnos para el viaje, mi querida dama.

Ella le miró temerosa.

-No estáis obligado a llevarme, mi señor.

-¿Por qué decís eso? Yo os lo prometí, Schêsjia.

-Quizás habéis cambiado de idea tras…-titubeó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Creéis que yo había planeado lo de ayer? ¿Qué desde que os conocí fraguaba la idea de haceros mía? ¿Es eso lo qué me intentáis decir?-la sangre se le había convertido en fuego. La ira y la ofensa le invadían no tanto porque ella le dijese aquello sino porque tal vez para ella no fue nada y él…Él…

-No soy ninguna princesa o heredera, no poseo riquezas ni siquiera soy del Oeste, ¿qué razón debo encontrar entonces?-le temía al verle enfadado sin embargo dentro de esa discusión Schêsjia apreció una hermosa ilusión.

-No hace falta ser princesa o tener fortuna para amar y ser amado-le contestó firme. La rabia había volado en un instante y el corazón latía rápido por otra razón.-No sois un cuerpo más, una inocencia rota o una simple esclava para mí. Vos me habéis brindado vuestro cuerpo y acogisteis el mío, solamente quiero saber si accederíais a guardar también mi corazón.

-¡Oh, Éomer!-la mujer se encontraba completamente anonadada-Pero…-objetó triste- A pesar de que vuestros mismos hombres son amables no me miran como una mujer normal. Y mi raza no es considerada con buenos ojos por ellos, mucho menos le gustaría verme al lado de su rey como algo más que una cortesana.

Aunque le doliese, el rohir comprendió que sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad. Es más, antes de conocerla él habría pensado lo mismo.

-Además…-prosiguió la mujer- No me conocéis y las pocas referencias que tenéis acerca de mí, me temo que son nefastas.

-Sí os soy sincero, os diré que es la primera vez en mi vida que hago esta clase de “locura”, mas vos tenéis algo que jamás hallé en ninguna mujer y me hace querer teneros a mi lado. Creedme que nunca diría cosas semejantes a las que os he dicho a vos, sin embargo sólo dejo que mi corazón hable y diga aquello que me susurraba mientras estábamos separados.

-¿Y qué os decía, mi señor?-cuestionó embelesada por el dulce tono de las palabras del rubio edain.

-Que os amo-lo pronunció directamente, sin la menor duda y con los ojos clavados en la faz de la mujer que estaba llenando su mente a todas horas.

Schêsjia se quedó muda de la impresión. Únicamente le miraba con la convicción de que él esperaba una respuesta. Una respuesta que ella misma ignoraba.

-Yo…-alargaba el sonido con la cadencia de su acento, perdiéndose en el eco del mismo.

-No pido nada a cambio, Schêsjia. Soy conciente de que todo esto es muy apresurado.-tomó las manos entre las suyas.

-Dejadme conoceros más allá de vuestro cuerpo, más allá del deseo,…Pues no os puedo hablar de amor aún. En mi pueblo uno sólo se une a otra persona si realmente la ama. A menudo hay gente que muere sin vivir en compañía y otros que pasean de mano en mano, incapaces de sentir amor y disfrutan del placer físico. No está mal visto entregar un cuerpo sin llevar unido sentimientos, pero sí el entregar un corazón sin estar seguro.

-Así será, mi querida Schêsjia.

Juntos recogieron las cosas y la tienda misma. Todo el campamento era levantado. Como era un viaje largo y compartir caballo era bastante incómodo, Éomer le proporcionó un precioso ejemplar llamado, a la traducción en su lengua, Brisa.

-5 días de camino nos separan de nuestro hogar. ¡Cabalgad Jinetes de la Marca!-gritó Éomer y como si de un sortilegio se tratase, los caballos galopaban felices de volver a su casa.

-Volvemos a casa-murmuró el Rey de Rohan a Schêsjia que cabalgaba a su lado, vestida a la manera de los rohirrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por continuar leyendo.


	3. Tres

Largo y fatigoso fue el camino hacia Rohan pero la recompensa valía la pena. Maravillada, los ojos de Schêsjia bailaban por las colinas, el río, las montañas, las praderas,…, la singular naturaleza de la que disfrutaba La Marca de los Jinetes.

-Valdría la pena cruzar entera la Tierra Media para admirar tanta hermosura-articulaba la sureña ante un Éomer sonriente.

Se sentía henchido de felicidad. Cierto era que casi no habían estado solos, ya que apenas paraban para descansar, tal era su ánimo de regresar. Sin embargo no le importaba, se sentía contento con tal de tenerla a su flanco, de verla sonreír y de deleitarse con su bella sonrisa. Por primera vez se planteaba unirse para siempre a una mujer y cada día que pasaba, mayor era su seguridad.

Ella no podía creer que aquella tierra que pisaba fuese su nueva patria. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños había ocurrido tal cosa: la salvan de la Guerra y de la Muerte, viaja hacia al Oeste y todo de la mano del Rey de Rohan, el atractivo y bondadoso Éomer. Era fácil sentirse la princesa de un cuento de hadas mas sabía que aquel no era su sitio y lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que silenciaba las ganas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que había perdido la cabeza y rendido su corazón al más noble rohir.

Meduseld comenzó a ser un punto dorado en la lejanía al cuarto día de la entrada al país.

-Está construido con madera y rematado en oro-respondió el rey así a la cuestión que le formulaba la sureña.

-Entonces se me debería también ver a mí-añadió graciosa al tocar su pelo en un gesto reflejo, sin recordar que se había despojado de los adornos para pasar inadvertida. Siguió sonriente admirando la sonrisa del que desde ahora también sería su soberano.

Con el atardecer arribaron a Édoras, entre la muchedumbre que había regresado del Abismo de Helm y El Sagrario. Se podían admirar muchísimos reencuentros, parejas e incluso familias enteras, se abrazaban y lloraban juntas.

Schêsjia notó en su piel el frío que descendía de las Montañas Nubladas aunado a la falta de alguien que le diese la bienvenida, de encontrar a una persona que la reconociese…Pero era una extraña y pocos, si acaso hubo alguien, recalaron en la jinete que compartía camino con su rey.

Lo que quedaba de la corte había saludado a Éomer, preguntándole sobre su tío y las noticias de la Guerra, en general. Tuvo que encerrarse con ellos en el castillo, no sin antes dar instrucciones a una de las criadas para que instale a Schêsjia en el castillo.

La mujer casi ni le habló se limitó a prepararle la habitación contigua a la del soberano, ignorándola por completo.

-Me gustaría darme un baño, ¿podría…?-sin terminar la frase la mujer ya había salido de la habitación. La sureña se dejó caer encima de la cama y admiró los delicados labrados de las paredes y el techo.

Al poco tiempo la criada volvía con una gran tinaja de agua humeante que volcó en la tina y mezcló con agua fresca. Cuando terminó su cometido, salió del cuarto sin mirar a Schêsjia.

-Gracias-pronunció y la rohir levantó los ojos, atravesando el alma de la mujer del sur con todo su rencor y menosprecio. Un portazo remarcó su actitud, dejando a la haradrim sola.

-No la culpo-comentó en voz alta a la medida que se despojaba de sus ropajes-Represento todo aquello que quieren olvidar.

Se internó en la bañera, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba. Se sumergió entera y comenzó a lavar y desenredar su pelo. No dudaba en que se pudiese acostumbrar a aquella forma de vida tan diferente a la suya, acomodarse a los brazos de Éomer y amarlo con toda su alma, pero él no sólo era un caballero de Rohan, era el soberano de esas afortunadas tierras por lo tanto ella debería ser reina y eso no era posible. Las gentes no valorarían a una sureña como más que la complaciente y exótica cortesana, el capricho del líder.

Estaba dispuesta a amar a Éomer mas no al rey, ¿qué hacer? Podría olvidar que todo sucedió y regresar a su verdadero hogar o ignorar el sentir del pueblo y quedarse según el dictado de su corazón.

Sin embargo un pueblo que siente malestar no apreciaría al buen mando que, seguro, llevaría Éomer.

Postergó la decisión final y pensó en que deseaba explorar el país. Tras el baño intentaría buscar a su protector y presentarle su idea.

La puerta se abrió y unos pesados pasos resonaron en la estancia. Schêsjia se sentía vulnerable pues el puñal reposaba encima de la cama.

“Quizás es la criada y me quiere atacar” pensó al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Escuchó el sonido de la ropa que caía al suelo y luego unas pisadas desnudas. Cerró los ojos dentro de la tina hasta sentir unos labios que besaban sus párpados y que luego descendieron hacia su boca. El beso se cortó cuando aquel individuo entró en el agua.

-La tina es algo pequeña para los dos-dijo Éomer.

-Eso tiene fácil solución-comentó con una sonrisa coqueta al tiempo que posaba su cuerpo sobre el jinete.- ¿Mejor así?

-Ahora me resulta incluso demasiado grande-mencionó antes de volver a adueñarse de sus labios y recorrer con sus manos las líneas del deseo, el cuerpo de Schêsjia.

Hicieron el amor rodeados de la tibia agua, que parecía hielo puro en relación a la temperatura de los amantes. La pasión reprimida en el viaje se desbordó en el pequeño habitáculo, sin necesidad de silenciar sus gemidos y palabras de deseo.

Tras el arranque pasional, el hombre la sacó en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama, al lado de donde descansaba un paquete. Los ojos de la sureña lo miraron curiosa y volvieron a los verdes luceros del edain que le sonrió con complicidad.

-Abridlo, es para vos-interceptó la mano en el aire de la mujer-Pero antes deseo un beso.

-¿Cómo un pago?-preguntó temerosa.

-Como un ruego-le contestó seductor. Aquel gesto se alargó más y más, hasta que el paquete cayó al suelo, sin que lo percibiese la pareja. Ellos volvían a amarse con desesperación y deleite, reteniendo aquellos momentos como los mejores de sus existencias.

El vestido se lo puso para bajar a cenar. Extraña se veía ante el espejo con un sencillo traje de terciopelo beige y mangas, en su opinión, exageradamente largas. Cierto que era bonito, digno de la realeza, sin embargo se sentía como disfrazada y si ella lo vivía de esa manera los demás la percibirían así: una farsante.

Se quedó en su habitación, dándole vueltas a todo lo que pasaba. Los rohirrim era un pueblo luchador y por eso habían pervivido y evolucionado a mejor. Quizás, tras la derrota de Sauron, el Harad podría ser así. Tal vez ella podía animarles, instigarlos a intentar un nuevo comienzo lejos de las intrigas, una oportunidad para vivir,…

-Esa es mi verdadera esperanza. No puedo ser princesa de un reino en el que me siento extraña, no puedo encontrar un hogar tan lejos de mis tierras,…-miró hacia la ventana y desde allí admiró el paisaje tan distante al del desierto.-Adiós Éomer, me has puesto en el camino, gracias hermoso edain.

-Disculpadme-le pidió Éomer a sus invitados, cansado de esperar a que Schêsjia hiciese acto de presencia. Reflexionando llegó a la conclusión de qué se habría perdido en palacio o que aún se encontraba en su habitación.

Ascendió animoso las escaleras y golpeó con delicadeza la puerta.

-Mi dama, ¿puedo pasar?

No obtuvo respuesta y tras intentarlo dos veces más, accionó la cerradura y entró.

-Schêsjia-la llamó mientras buscaba en el baño puesto que en la habitación no se encontraba. Vio el balcón abierto y se dirigió hacia él. Nadie.

Turbado se dispuso a buscarla en los corredores no obstante en una butaca algo llamó su atención.

Desplegó ante él la inmaculada prenda que le había regalado a su sureño amor. Intentando evadir tan clara prueba imaginó mil cosas, todas lejos de la posibilidad de que se hubiese marchado, hasta que de las mangas del vestido cayó un pequeño pergamino, rodeado por uno de los finos adornos dorados que solían pender del cabello de la haradrim.

Escrito con una confusa letra, la tinta aún se encontraba fresca, de trazo fino y enlazado decía así:

 

“Querido y bienamado soberano de la Marca,

Antes de todo os agradezco la totalidad de vuestras atenciones y, sobre todo, enseñanzas. Como rey estoy segura que seréis perfecto y, seguramente, encontrareis a una mujer capaz de compartir vuestro sino. Lamento no ser yo la afortunada, mas también quiero que mi tierra sea próspera y feliz como la vuestra, y si no hiciese nada para ese fin no podría perdonármelo. Deseo que disfrutéis de larga y feliz vida.

Schêsjia de las Tierras del Sur”

-Se ha ido-pronunció el rohir como si se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas de repente, dejando caer el vestido al suelo. Un ruido metálico sonó y otro pergamino gemelo al abierto reposaba en el suelo.

“Éomer,

Me pidió una respuesta una vez y yo os la negué con mentiras. Vos habéis sido el único residente en mi corazón, os amo con la misma locura que os he entregado mi cuerpo con esa misma demencia que me ha hecho tomar esta decisión. Sería egoísta por mi parte cerrar los ojos al sentirme rodeada por vuestros brazos, vivir como quien no soy y en una posición que no me corresponde. Como hombre hubiese olvidado sin dudar pero vos sois rey y muchos dependen de vuestro buen hacer. Aún es pronto para que alguien de mi raza llegue tan lejos, muchas heridas siguen abiertas y deben sanar antes de dar más pasos.

Lo nuestro ha sido el mejor comienzo, os guardaré siempre en mi interior, bello hombre del oeste. Quizás algún día nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse y nuestros hombros lleven idénticos pesos, hasta ese entonces luchemos por nuestros pueblos, por nuestras patrias,…Por la Tierra Media.

Schêsjia, siempre vuestra”

 

Las lágrimas mojaban el mensaje sin embargo en el rostro de Éomer se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-No os olvidaré jamás…mi amada haradrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo. Lo escribí hace mucho y forma parte de mi aprendizaje. Me alegra haberlo compartido contigo.  
> Un abrazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por animarte a leer esta pequeña trilogía, un pequeñísimo tributo a la excepcional obra del señor Tolkien.


End file.
